In the production of tissue for use in personal hygiene products and the like, it is desired to produce a tissue with good tactile qualities (i.e., soft to the touch) while also achieving a high machine speed and efficiency. The speed and efficiency are often limited by the performance of the dry end of the machine between the final dryer and the winding station or reel-up. Tissue is extremely delicate and difficult to handle, especially at high machine speeds. Generally, improving the tactile qualities of tissue has been achieved by reducing the basis weight and the tensile strength of the web. Lower tensile strength translates into improved softness. Unfortunately, the reductions in basis weight and tensile strength have made it more difficult to achieve high machine speeds because of the difficulty of handling and controlling the weak web in the dry end from the creping doctor to the reel-up.
It would be desirable to provide a method of making a creped tissue paper providing improved tactile qualities while improving the handling and control of the web in the dry end.